And They Lived Happily Ever After
by Lucathia Rykatu
Summary: An epilogue to the series. Just because their dreams have come true doesn't mean they'll stop dreaming. Details events leading up to Mashiro and Azuki's wedding.


**And They Lived Happily Ever After**

by Lucathia

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bakuman and make no profit from writing this.

**Notes:** Thank you, Bakuman, for being an amazing series!

* * *

Hand-in-hand, two people stand before Kawaguchi Taro's grave. One is the popular seiyuu, Azuki Miho, whose scandal with the artist of the just-as-popular mangaka duo, Ashirogi Muto, had shaken up the entertainment world. The other is none other than that very artist involved in the scandal, Mashiro Moritaka.

Mashiro clears his throat and speaks.

"The second part of your dream, I've made it come true too."

Beside him, Azuki lowers her head and closes her eyes, observing a moment of silence for Mashiro's uncle. Mashiro watches her fondly. He's always wanted to introduce her to his uncle. After taking a deep breath, he faces forward and speaks the words he has come here to say.

"We're getting married."

Mashiro grins, the corners of his eyes wet, his throat constricting.

"If only you could have been at our wedding."

* * *

They register their marriage, promising themselves to each other, shy smiles adorning their faces, but both know it's not time to move in together yet. They will wait until after their wedding reception.

Miho parts with him at the station. The next time they see each other will be at their wedding reception, and that's not going to happen until Mashiro and Takagi are serialized in Weekly Shounen Jump again.

When Miho tells Kaya their plans, Kaya is surprised. Haven't they waited long enough already? Their dreams have already come true! Kaya kicks her legs out on her bed, fingers playing with the blanket underneath her. She can't imagine having to wait so long. She has never been patient. Miho is just the opposite.

"Mashiro-kun doesn't feel he can be considered one of Jump's top authors if he's not serialized weekly when it happens," Miho explains over the phone.

"But there's still PCP!" Kaya protests. "Manga sales of Reversi have reached number one too! How can Ashirogi Muto not be considered a top author already? It's not like when I married Akito. He barely had enough money to buy me an engagement ring then."

With Trap canceled and Tanto still up in the air when Takagi proposed to Kaya, Ashirogi Muto had no income and were only a duo who had gambled and not exactly won. They were fledglings then, fledglings who had yet to spread their wings. A far cry from their present selves.

"Just because our dreams have come true doesn't mean we'll stop dreaming," Miho responds.

"Always aiming for the next big thing, huh?" Inside, Kaya knows. Both Miho and Mashiro won't settle for anything less than their best. Still, Kaya is impatient. "They better get serialized fast! I want to see Miho in a wedding dress already!"

Miho giggles. "Will you help me pick a wedding dress?"

"Of course! Don't you even dare think otherwise! I'm gonna brag to Mashiro that I get to see you in a wedding dress first~!"

* * *

Some days after recording sessions, the staff and the other seiyuu ask Miho about Ashirogi-sensei. Some ask hesitantly, some curiously, some excitedly.

Is Ashirogi Muto really two people? Are you dating? Did you really go to school with Ashirogi-sensei? What did they mean by this scene? Please tell Ashirogi Muto-sensei that I love their work!

Not all of her coworkers are so forward. Satoru's seiyuu even chides their fellow coworkers for her, telling them to respect her privacy, but Miho is not someone who needs to be coddled. She actually finds it refreshing that she no longer has to stay silent about her love for Mashiro. They have nothing to hide, and she loves being able to share her happiness.

Miho always answers politely and never elaborates more than necessary; however, whenever the staff and seiyuu express appreciation over Reversi, Miho becomes chattier. The questions about whether Miho is "dating" Reversi's creator eventually die down after people's curiosities are satisfied, but their excitement over Reversi never fades away.

She takes out her cell phone and taps out a quick message. _My coworkers all love Reversi very much._

Text sent, Miho returns to her work with a small smile. Despite the nosy questions, she will sorely miss Reversi's after-recording sessions once they're over.

* * *

Sometimes, Mashiro wonders if he's dreaming, if he's fallen asleep at his desk after several all-nighters without realizing it. How can it be possible that his dream with Azuki has already come true? Did he actually register his marriage with Azuki? Surely that was only a figment of his imagination? When Shujin punches him after he asks him to do so, Mashiro knows he's not dreaming. This is reality. This is the reality that Shujin and everyone else helped him bring forth.

(But Shujin didn't have to punch him so hard to prove it. Still, even after getting punched, Mashiro can't get his silly grin off his face.)

"PCP is getting a drama?" Mashiro asks, just to make sure he heard right after he started thinking he was dreaming. Even before their editor responds, Mashiro is already grinning stupidly. He has never paid much attention to dramas, not like how intent he was on getting an anime, but he can't help feeling like everything is aligning perfectly for him.

"You'll do it, won't you?" asks their editor from Hissho Jump.

Mashiro and Takagi share a look. Takagi exclaims, "Of course!"

Their editor goes into the details. The cast will be aged up for the drama, setting the story during high school. The drama will take them through high school, and if all goes well, there might even be a sequel featuring them in university.

Mashiro is not sure what Shujin feels about having the setting changed so drastically, but Takagi grins.

"It'll be an entirely different PCP. A whole new PCP!" Takagi exclaims.

"You don't mind the changes?" Mashiro asks.

"PCP's essence will still be there," Takagi replies. "Just with a different spin. It's not uncommon for drama to diverge from its manga counterpart much more than anime does. The audience is different, after all."

"I didn't know you paid so much attention to drama."

Takagi pushes his glasses up. "Of course I've paid attention! There was always the possibility that we would get such an offer. While PCP is not suited to be made into an anime, a drama has never been out of the picture. I'm not surprised by the decision of aging up the cast. Easier to find actors this way, and it solves the problem of parents thinking we'll lead the little kids astray. There have been plenty of cases like this where the cast is aged up. Take, for example, Zettai Kareshi. Instead of a high schooler, the protagonist got turned into a business woman!"

Takagi explains with grand gestures. Mashiro smiles, relieved, and holds out his fist, which stops Takagi's ramblings. Grinning, Takagi brings his fist closer and bumps it against Mashiro's.

"We'll gain a whole new audience," Takagi says. "It's going to be great."

* * *

Like expected, the announcement of the drama brings in a different audience and boosts the sales for PCP. Miho even gets asked if she has any plans on trying out for Annojyou Mai's role, but she immediately responds in the negative. She's a seiyuu, not a live action actress. That's not her calling. Despite her response, the public doesn't stop wondering if she will be participating in Ashirogi Muto's latest project.

In the midst of all the excitement over PCP's dramatization, Mashiro and Takagi continue tossing ideas around for their next series.

"How about a super smart tennis player who is physically weak but uses his tactical knowledge to win matches?" muses Takagi. "Or a retired commander who applies his war experience on a soccer team? Or maybe we have a gambling sports protagonist who makes high risk bets!"

"Thinking of tackling sports this time?" asks Mashiro from his desk. Takagi paces the room before him, musing out loud.

"Maybe. We haven't done a sports series yet, and Jump could use a new sports series now that both Kuroko no Basket and Haikyuu are no longer around." Takagi punches the air. "Besides, sports series are the epitome of youthfulness! Think Slam Dunk! Captain Tsubasa!"

Mashiro nods and adds excitedly, "Ashita no Joe!"

"I knew you'd say that!" Takagi grins.

"None of your ideas sound like they capture any youthful spirit though," Mashiro points out.

Takagi deflates. "I know. That's really not my forte. I'm also considering some sci-fi stories, like a futuristic world where no one sees each other's true appearances. Everyone is forced to wear a mask to hide how they look. This stops wars and abolishes discrimination, but our protagonist runs into problems with the system and rebels. Still, I really want to try my hand at a sports manga."

"Well, who says sports manga can't be done differently?" Mashiro asks.

They continue tossing ideas around all through the night. Finally, they settle on two, and Mashiro draws names for both. They ask Hattori to come to the studio.

"Not going to sit back and take it easy?" jokes Hattori when he arrives. For any other mangaka, one series would already be plenty. Mashiro and Takagi share sheepish smiles. Hattori shakes his head and laughs in that quirky way of his, voice rising with each subsequent laugh. "Hahaha, I know neither of you are the type to do that."

Besides, he can't wait to see what the duo have in store for him this time.

Hattori starts flipping through the name Takagi hands him. "Visage, huh?" Then, he goes through the pages once more one-by-one before he straightens the papers against the table and declares, "This is _interesting_! I'll submit this at the next meeting-"

Before Hattori finishes speaking, Takagi presents their second name.

Hattori raises his eyebrows.

"We thought we'd show you two different ideas," explains Takagi.

"Player and Gambler," Hattori reads. His eyes grow wide once he sifts through the pages. "Wow."

"How is it?" asks Takagi. He shifts in his seat and gulps.

"This is definitely your style but mixed with sports. I can feel the intensity and competitiveness brought about by the soccer match while the underlying cunning brings yet another layer to the story! An Ashirogi-styled sports manga! Interesting! This can work!" Hattori takes both names. "I'll submit both. That's what you want, right?"

Mashiro and Takagi share a grin. "Yes, please!"

* * *

The day comes. Takagi paces the room. Mashiro tries to draw, but he makes little progress. They've been published and are still published, but the suspense never lessens.

When Takagi's cell phone rings, he immediately picks up. "H-Hello?"

Mashiro doesn't hear what Hattori says over the phone, but the way Takagi whoops and punches the air is telling enough.

Both stories are scheduled to be published as oneshots, with Visage getting published first. Player and Gambler will follow in the very next issue.

"One step closer to serialization!" Takagi shouts, flashing Mashiro a grin. Then, he adds teasingly, "And one step closer to seeing you living the married life~."

Mashiro ducks his head, though he can't stop himself from grinning and bursting with happiness.

* * *

In the real deal, Visage's oneshot gets first place. Mashiro and Takagi cheer like it's their first time topping the ranking, cell phone falling to the floor in their excitement.

When the following week rolls around, Player and Gambler's oneshot gets third, though the number of votes isn't far from second or even first, as the votes are all close together. Still, Takagi mopes like the world has ended. It's definitely not a bad ranking, but it's not as good as Visage's reception.

When Hattori comes to the studio, he takes a step back because of the gloom surrounding Takagi. "What's wrong? Both oneshots did superbly! Both are fit for serialization!"

"Am I not suited for writing sports manga after all?" questions Takagi. "I suppose we should serialize Visage..."

Hattori tells them, "You tested the stories out. Both did well. If not for Zombie Gun's amazing chapter this week, your ranking would have been higher."

Mashiro doesn't hesitate. "We want to do Player and Gambler."

Startled, Takagi swivels to stare at Mashiro. "What? But Visage will clearly be received better! That's what people expect from Ashirogi Muto!"

He doesn't mention that he wants Mashiro to be serialized with a definite hit that will top the charts, that he wants Mashiro's wedding to happen under the best conditions possible. Mashiro has already figured it out.

"Shujin, you've already given me a great wedding present. You've made it so that Reversi's comic sales took the top spot! What more do you think you need to give me?" Mashiro shakes his head. "This time, it should be about _you_ instead of me. You want to do Player and Gambler, don't you?"

"I do, but..."

"No buts. You want to do it. That's enough for me."

Mashiro will do anything it takes to bring Player and Gambler to the next level. He turns to Hattori. "Will Player and Gambler do better if we tweak the character designs?"

Hattori nods. "I believe so. The coach is fairly memorable already, but he can't carry the entire story. If there are also memorable players and rivals involved, the manga can blossom into something amazing."

Truth to be told, Hattori is surprised. He was sure Mashiro would push for Visage, having never been one to settle for second best, always so driven to draw that one manga that would top the charts and get adapted into an anime _right away_. Perhaps Reversi has satiated that part of Mashiro, finally allowing him to slow down and look around him. While Player and Gambler might not immediately take the top spot, Hattori greatly believes it's a series with potential too great to pass over. Takagi will get to develop his characters past the idea, not to mention just how much merchandise could be spun from such a series. In that sense, its potential even rivals +Natural's when it first started, and like its name, is worth gambling on. After all, Ashirogi Muto has never shied away from gambling. Luck is shining on their side - Hattori will be able to push for Player and Gambler over Visage despite the rankings since Jump is in need of a new sports series.

Hattori sits back and regards the two young men before him. They've come a long way from the two inexperienced boys who brought their first work to him all those years ago, and goodness is he ever so glad that they brought their work to _him_ and not someone else. It's a journey he wouldn't have wanted to miss.

They're older now, yes, and more experienced - published, married, about to get married - but in some ways, they haven't changed a bit. They'll always have each other, whether it's Takagi doing the supporting, or Mashiro. He laughs. "Hahaha, then Player and Gambler it is! Show the world that Ashirogi Muto is very capable of writing sports manga!"

Takagi's eyes shine with gratitude. He pushes his glasses up. "Jump better be ready for a sports manga like none other!"

* * *

With Player and Gambler scheduled for February publication, Mashiro wastes no time. He immediately texts Azuki the good news.

She responds right away. Although her message is short, Mashiro can tell that she is elated. Mashiro texts an entire essay back at her. He gulps as he taps out the last part of his message.

_Now we just need to invite everyone. First, your mom,_ Mashiro texts, hands already sweating at the mere thought.

This is it. They're going to get married.

Despite conversing in person more frequently now, texting is still their preferred mode of communication. Shujin even remarks on it from time to time - are you still going to be texting each other all the time even after you're married?

Mashiro can't imagine stopping. They've texted each other for so many years.

Azuki's reply comes immediately once again. Mashiro hurriedly grabs his cell phone to look at it.

_My mom pretty much wanted to throw me at you. (lol)_

Azuki is trying to reassure him, but Mashiro's face heats up. Azuki hasn't finished texting. His cell phone vibrates, lighting up again with another text message.

_She wouldn't have minded even if we eloped. (lol)_

Distantly, Mashiro hears Orihara and Kato fret over him, wondering if he feels okay. Is he sick? Mashiro-sensei's face is bright red, and his eyes look glazed!

"Leave him be," Takagi says with a laugh. "He'll come back to himself."

* * *

"Thanks Shujin," Mashiro says as Takagi carries in a drawer and carefully places it in the bedroom. Hands free, Takagi collapses onto the ground and pulls at his collar, sweating from the effort. Mashiro also lets himself slide down to the floor. His feet curl around the soft strands of the carpet.

The two of them look up from where they're sprawled. This will be Mashiro's future home with Azuki. It's Azuki's old house, much too big for Mashiro to wrap his mind around, but the house holds a special meaning for both Azuki and Mashiro. It's the place where they made their promise, the place where Mashiro learned about his uncle and Azuki's mom, and the place where they will grow old together. He doesn't consider the house theirs just yet, but he plans to slowly pay for it over the years. One day, it will be completely theirs.

The furnishings are sparse, but the essentials are all there. Mashiro dreams of filling the place up with Azuki, of seeing her toothbrush next to his in the bathroom, her cup and his together in the kitchen, her scripts lying around the living room, her clothes lining the bedroom closet...

He reddens when he thinks of how he will be sharing this bedroom with her.

Shujin laughs. "I bet I know what you're thinking about!"

Mashiro is thankful that they've already brought over the pillows. It means he can throw them at Shujin. He is pretty sure he is thinking nothing as lewd as what Shujin has in mind.

After their impromptu pillow fight, Mashiro flops down and rests his head on the mattress of the gaudy bed that Kaya picked out with Azuki.

He's getting married. He still doesn't quite believe it.

"It's real," he says.

"Yeah, it's real."

"Thanks, Shujin."

"For hitting you with a pillow?"

"For asking me to draw your stories."

_For sharing your dream,_ he says to himself.

If not for Shujin, Mashiro wouldn't be here. He wouldn't have gambled and earned such fulfillment. He would have continued on aimlessly with his life, drifting about, always disengaged. If not for Shujin, none of this would have been possible.

"Shoot, stop being so sappy. You're making me feel embarrassed... You don't have to thank me. I could have asked for no better partner."

* * *

The ratings for Reversi's anime shoot through the roof. Countless memes emerge online featuring the characters and the ending song, and the first BD disc sells like hotcakes. Reversi's comic sales have shot up exponentially thanks to the anime, and figurine companies are already making prototypes of Schwarz and Weiss, both cutting impressive figures.

There is truly no better time for Mashiro and Azuki to get married than at the peak of Reversi's success. While preparing for the marriage, a radio show and a fanbook are greenlit for Reversi. Azuki finds herself busier than ever balancing wedding preparations with her job and the weekly radio show. Mashiro and Takagi find themselves just as busy with compiling information and with drawing new illustrations for use in the fanbook, on top of continuing PCP and preparing Player and Gambler, not to mention all the work necessary for moving.

Then, after months of preparation, February rolls about. Player and Gambler debuts, and finally, the day of the wedding arrives.

* * *

"Saiko, what in the world are you doing?" asks Takagi at the door. "You're going to be late for the wedding!"

Mashiro knows this but he can't help going through his uncle's letters and his diary one last time, rereading the words that gave him courage to chase his dreams. He wonders if his uncle ever detailed his ideal marriage, but no matter how much he pours over his uncle's words, he doesn't find any mention of his uncle's ideal marriage. His uncle never thought that far. Mashiro closes the diary and carefully puts the letters away. Breathing in deeply, he shuts the box and places it back in the closet.

"I'm off, Uncle," he declares and fixes his tie. He turns and doesn't look back.

This is it. This is the big day.

* * *

Although Kawaguchi Taro cannot attend the wedding, plenty of other people make it.

"CAWgratulations on this happy, happy day!" Niizuma shouts, inky hands posed in the air. If Mashiro were standing before him, Niizuma would definitely be vigorously shaking Mashiro's hand, but he's not. Up on stage, Mashiro is seated next to Azuki. He grins, and Niizuma grins back.

"Ashirogi-sensei is my rival," Niizuma says, "because of that look." He points at Mashiro. "Those eyes told me from the start that Ashirogi-sensei is passionate and relentless, and that's why he is where he is now. He will always be drawing manga with passion! Next is Player and Gambler, which is amazing. But! Don't think you'll be able to overtake Zombie Gun so easily!"

Mashiro blinks hard and grins some more, forever glad that Niizuma acknowledges him as a rival. If not for Niizuma - seeing his name in the magazine, meeting him in person, becoming his assistant, competing for number one - Mashiro would have been more skeptical about becoming a mangaka so young, and he likely would not have been as fired up or as inspired. It was that want of being on equal footing with Niizuma, of being a worthwhile rival, of overtaking him, that drove Mashiro forward. Niizuma, even if he doesn't know it, has played a crucial part in drawing out Mashiro's abilities. He paved the way, and Mashiro finished it.

Niizuma is followed up by Iwase of all people, who Mashiro didn't think would come, since he doubts she cares about him all that much. It was always Takagi who she cared about more. She congratulates him and Azuki stiffly, and in a blink-and-you'll-miss-it kind of way, thanks him for helping her out when she needed it. She hasn't ever mellowed. It's kind of admirable.

(Mashiro later sees her berating Kosugi between speeches. It must be tough being her editor.)

Although Takagi's wedding was fairly large, Mashiro's is even larger thanks to how public his relationship with Azuki ended up being. It feels like all of their friends and family members are present, as well as the entire editing staff, several of their fellow mangaka, and countless seiyuu, even though that's not the case. It almost feels like being at Jump's New Years party with the people involved.

The speeches continue. He almost loses count. Even while people are speaking, Mashiro can't stop sneaking glances at Azuki, marveling that she's here and this is really happening.

It's while he's sneaking another glance at Azuki that Fukuda takes his turn, Fukuda whose manga is doing smashingly, especially since the Road Racer Giri anime is getting to the good parts. Fukuda expresses just how touched he is by the sweet romance between Mashiro and Azuki. Azuki bows, thanking him for his support on his radio show. In turn, Fukuda grins, in awe of Azuki's guts for declaring Mashiro to be her boyfriend so publicly on her radio show. "This here," Fukuda says at the end of his speech, "is a pure-hearted couple. You just have to root for them!"

Hiramaru and Aoki also take their turns respectively, Hiramaru commenting on the spiffy foreign car he saw outside - Is it Mashiro's? Aoki gushes over how sweet their romance is and how inspiring it is to her.

Next, Takahama reminisces about his time as Ashirogi Muto's assistant, how he would always see Mashiro texting Azuki yet never see Azuki in person. They had decided not to see each other until their dreams came true, and they kept to their word. Amazing people, both of them.

Orihara stands and loudly congratulates them before hurriedly sitting down. Shiratori, who has a new and upcoming series about a young boy who wishes to become a vet, thanks Mashiro for all of his advice. If not for Ashirogi-sensei, Shiratori wouldn't have thought it possible to become a mangaka.

Then, Mashiro's editors take their turns, with Miura going first with a "Well, I don't know about that...", a throwback to Tanto, but it's Hattori's speech afterwards that nearly brings tears to Mashiro's eyes, for Hattori talks about Mashiro and Takagi bringing their first name to him, and then he thanks Mashiro and Takagi for creating Reversi. Hattori won't ever forget the magic that is Reverse - it's a phenomenal series, what every editor dreams of being responsible for. It is apt that such an amazing piece of work is what brings the two lovers together.

"I can think of no better series than Reversi for fulfilling the promise they made to each other," Hattori says. "I believed from the start that Ashirogi Muto would accomplish great things, and this is only part of it. They are going places, I'm telling you! Thank you for allowing me to be part of it."

Mashiro swallows, grin slightly wobbly. Hattori has no need to thank him. Rather, it should be the other way around. Mashiro can't stop feeling blessed that it was Hattori who read their very first name. If not for Hattori, they wouldn't have even managed to get one foot in the industry.

The editors are followed by several of Azuki's friends and coworkers who comment about Azuki's serious work attitude and her amazing range. If not for the leak, they would never have guessed that Azuki had a boyfriend - she dedicated so many hours to her work and just kept everything so hushed! - but imagine their shock when her boyfriend turned out to be THE Ashirogi-sensei! Or at least, part of the duo that forms Ashirogi Muto.

Several people not involved in either the manga industry or the seiyuu industry speak next, including Kaya's father who had been friends with Kawaguchi Taro. He gruffly comments that Kawaguchi Taro would have been happy for them.

After them, it's finally Takagi's turn, and he is a mess. He is already sniffling even before speaking. It's embarrassing but also touching.

"It all started with a notebook," Takagi recounts, "a notebook filled with class notes that Mashiro forgot. Inside, he had drawn a picture of Azuki. One look, and I knew I wanted him to be my partner. I wanted him to draw my stories. I knew he would come back for the notebook, so I waited in the classroom for him. At first, he refused to even consider drawing manga, but when he found out that Azuki dreamed of becoming a seiyuu, they promised each other that night - Mashiro would draw a manga that would get made into an anime, and Azuki would voice the heroine in that anime. And what do you know! Mashiro was so daring as to ask for her hand in marriage that very night! We were only middle schoolers!"

The audience gasps, captivated by Takagi's storytelling. Mashiro blushes, but he is ever so thankful that Shujin found his notebook all those years ago and asked him to be his partner. If not for that first step, none of this would have come about. The gamble was worth it a hundred times over.

"They decided they wouldn't see each other until their dreams came true. Before then, they could only encourage each other from afar. You have got to see the look on their faces when they ended up seated next to each other in class! It was hilarious how they got tested so soon!"

Mashiro scowled. "Do you have to bring that up again?"

Takagi held up his hands in surrender. "Moving on! Now, two teenagers becoming mangaka and another becoming a seiyuu was no easy feat, but we managed it. We went through a lot. Failed story ideas. Canceled series. Getting told that our series is popular but wouldn't ever be fit for animation. Then came Reversi. I was so elated when we got told that Reversi was going to get animated, yet that wasn't the end of our trials either. However, I greatly believed that Azuki would get the role. She is just that good of a seiyuu."

He wiped his eyes and turned to Mashiro and Azuki. "Thank you, Saiko, for teaming up with me. You don't know how much it meant to me. You made _my_ dream possible. Thank you, Azuki, for giving us such an amazing goal to strive toward. You gave us a sense of purpose. Thank you both for being such a great couple, for being my friends, for..."

"Silly Akito!" Kaya chides when Takagi can no longer speak, but Kaya is not in much better condition. She has tears leaking down her face too, but Kaya decides she might as well take her turn now.

"Ashirogi Muto is about making dreams come true," Kaya says. "The 'A' is from Azuki, the 'shiro' from Mashiro, and the 'gi' from Takagi. Like their name, they made their dreams come true. My friends are so amazing!"

Mashiro shares the same sentiment. His friends are amazing. He glances at Azuki fondly, hand seeking hers. Together, they continue listening to their friends' many congratulations. They might have started this journey with only the four of them, Kaya being the one who gave them their pen name, but they certainly didn't reach this point just by themselves.

It might not be all rainbows and sunshine from here on out - the media is sure to explode over the wedding - but that won't stop them from their dreams.

* * *

"Satoru-kun, you've changed," says Naho from the TV in a flashback scene. Reversi is soon to end.

"Moritaka, you haven't changed," says Miho in front of him.

Mashiro smiles.

Things have changed, yet they haven't. They will grow old together, and they will continue chasing their dreams and making them a reality. Dreaming is a gamble, but to not dream will mean a life of regret. Dreaming and chasing after the dream doesn't mean it will come true for sure, but without taking that first step, there would be no chance of the dream coming true at all.

Mashiro is ever so glad he forgot his notebook in his classroom.

"Thank you," Mashiro says. "Thank you for dreaming with me."

* * *

the end

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! The idea for Visage is based on Komi Naoshi's Personant. The various sports ideas were influenced by Baby Steps, Giant Killing, and One Outs, which are all amazing sports manga. If any of the ideas Mashiro and Takagi tossed around sound familiar, that's why. ;)


End file.
